Words never die
by Falling-to-my-death-3
Summary: Alex is living with wolf and just getting into a routine when everything is changed how will Alex react? T for safety and language contains; wolf Sabina Alex and all k unit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

** New kid**

The late August breeze combed through Alex's shaggy blonde hair, he sat alone on the old park bench watching the kids play;he knew how sketchy he must look but he was too stressed to care. He was waiting for a girl who had been "relocated" to MI6 after she "messed up" with the CIA, he shivered remembering the conversation he had with Mrs. Jones in that same cold office which he had been in many times before. He knew she was young, he just didn't know how young after all they barely gave him her name and only her first. He had seen a picture of her but it was very bad quality and only so he didn't take a random girl home which would not be good. Alex didn't want to be here even though his "happy" life depended on it. But he had no say in it at all, in fact he didn't have a say in anything anymore,not what he did,not where he was or where he was headed since Ian died and even less since Jack died. After Egypt he had moved with Sabina and her parents in America, but that wasn't working well for anyone. He was suicidal, Sabina and her parents couldn't stand to see him like that. The CIA didn't want him anywhere near them if he wasn't going to work for them, and MI6 needed him for things only he could do. They worked out a place for him to stay till he was old enough to be on his own. To Alex's terror the only person who could help protect him who wasn't too "busy" was Wolf, but to both of their surprise they had had pretty good times so far, but he still didn't want a little girl around rowdy SAS soldiers.

"Hello" a girl said snapping Alex out of his thoughts and back to reality. He stared at her, she was young, really young she couldn't be older than thirteen. She had dark brown hair almost black it was bright red underneath and at the tips. She was very tan, it was obvious that she was Italian. She was wearing a denim strapless romper you could tell she got at the thrift store for 5 bucks, it had white decorative stitching, her black one star converse were very beat up and she had bright neon socks that were barely poking out of her shoes. She stood at a slight tilt, like she was favoring her right leg but she was trying to hide it. Nothing could be hidden from alex, he had been through too much, he could tell what people were thinking at first glance. He didn't know word for word though, he was no Edward Cullen, thank god.

"You must be Alex, I'm Edyn. like the garden of Eden but with a y." she smiled

"So are you like 13? or what"

"Well, I'm almost 13"Edyn said, she looked to mature to only be 12, she had seen too much been through too much. Her face said she was more around 18, but they both knew she wasn't even close.

"So, how did you get mixed up in all this shit?"

"Classified"

"Oh" Alex mumbled he could tell she was still mad about everything, like he was when it all started. The truth is that he secretly loved it, he loved the rush he got, the places he got to go for free, he loved the feeling that he got from saving people's lives; killing people didn't even bug him much any more as long as it was for a good reason.

"Well is this it?" he said glancing at the bag she had dropped, his eyes scanned her and stopped on the black metal flashlight she held in her left hand. She gripped it tight as if she cared more about it than her bag.

"Yep" she said dull-fully

"whats that?" alex said pointing to the flashlight

"a flashlight" she said as if she was talking to a small child

"Come on then" Alex said motioning towards his car not knowing what to say back do he just started walking, she quickly followed

"So umm, do you want me to drive, you look super tired?" she asked sympathetically

"Your 12" Alex told her

"So?" Edyn asked

"Being 4 years older than you I think I should drive." Alex said

"I can drive though." Edyn whined

"Oh I'm sure you can. I could at your age, but I just think that it would be better if I drive." Alex said

"You would just have to tell me where to go, I have a fake I.d. If a cop saw me and pulled us over." Edyn argued

"I have a real one and a fake one. But thats off subject, what cop would believe you are 16?" Alex asked

"Why do you need a fake one if you have a real one though?" Edyn mumbled

"I asked a question" alex said

"So did I" Edyn fought

"To buy beer or go to bars." Alex said with a straight face

"The cops dont see how tall I am, they just see my face, my height gives away my age, if i was taller how old would I look?" she asked

"Older than me" he answered

"Exactly" she smiled

"You're pretty chill" she comprehended

"Chill?" Alex asked not understand the American "slang"

"I like you" Edyn grinned dragging out the word "you"

* * *

"Here we are"Alex said glad to get out of the car; no one had said anything the whole way home. They both walked up to the door quite quickly hoping it wouldn't be so awkward inside.

"Welcome home" Alex grinned as he opened the door.

Edyn stepped inside slowly, the walls were a pale blue with white trim around the doorways and white baseboards she was looking down a long hallway. To her left there was a long brown table pushed up to a wall and right against a doorway there was a vase with fake flowers a few picture frames with a bunch of SAS soldiers in them, there was a shallow black bowl with keys and a bit of money in it.

"I'll give you the grand tour before the guys get back." Alex grinned "To your left is the family room." he said pointing at a room with two couches a chair a coffee table and a TV. "That is the front room." he said pointing at the room across the hall with a couch a few chairs and a fire-place. "Those are stairs, and up them Wolf's room is the one on the far right, mine is the far left and yours is the middle. There is a bathroom at the end of the hall but you won't need to use it, you have a bathroom attached to your room. Oh and don't go in Wolf's room, he hates that." he explained "That is a bathroom" he pointed at the room across from the stairs. "Straight back is the kitchen" he said walking to the door at the back of the kitchen. "It also leads into the family room" he said pushing the swinging door open. "This is the laundry room and those glass doors go to the backyard, oh and that door" he said pointing at the door on the left next to a gun safe "goes to the basement;we mostly shoot our guns down there, its great practice and its way fun." he smiled

"So you can go do whatever you want, I don't really care just be back by like 10:30 and tell me if you get pulled in by MI6, please." Alex explained wondering if he should pay more attention to her, she was only 12 but he could take care of himself at that age, but he didn't know about her.

"The guys are gonna be back soon so we will probably get dinner then. You eat meat right?" Alex questioned

"Duh, only freaks don't eat meat." Edyn was interrupted by 4 yelling men bursting though the front door. Alex pulled himself up onto the counter and motioned for Edyn to sit too. She slowly pulled herself up too, watching the men make their way to the kitchen still yelling at each other about some football (soccer) game.

"The ball went in the goal!" wolf yelled "The ref was just for Newcastle, Chelsea didn't have a chance!" he finished

"I agree" Fox and Eagle said at the same time.

"Fu..." snake was cut off by the blank stares of the rest of K unit they were looking at something behind him. He slowly reached for his gun not knowing what he would see when he turned around, but he never expected to see a little girl sitting next to Alex.

"Cub, this is not legal she is like 10 even if you're not over 18 you can get in huge trouble." Fox whispered in Alex's ear

"Ha ha, no this is Edyn she is from MI6 and she is living with us, also she is 12." Alex smiled all 4 men looked at her like they had never seen a girl before.

"Oh!" wolf gasped "They did say something about you, I didn't really listen, I didn't think the were serious."

"Well, we have dinner!" Eagle yelled, dumping the bag of Chinese onto the table. "Dig in!" they all grabbed way too much food there was no way any of them could finish any of it, but no one really cared. They finished dinner in less than 10 minutes.

"Have you been to MI6 yet?" Wolf asked

"No" Edyn replied finishing her drink

"Well we better get you there then, just so they know your here and safe." Wolf replied. they were pulling up in front of the royal and general bank sooner than Edyn had hoped, she was scared out of her mind but she didn't show it, she seemed calm and perfect and usual. They dropped Alex and Edyn off in front and parked the car waiting there, none of them wanted to go in, they all had made up excuses in their heads but none of them had to use them.

"Its going to be fine." Alex said putting his arm around her, he wasn't sure if he even believed his own words.

"I know." Edyn said faking a smile and breaking away from Alex's strong-arm. She took a deep breath and stepped through the doors, she felt like she was going to see Saint Peter, to see if she was going to heaven or hell, but she had no clue where she was going or for how long.

* * *

_Hi guys, so this is my first story on here and I'm really young so I am still learning. I would love it if you guys would review this story and tell me what I can fix and what you thought of the chapter. Thank you.(:_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**changes**

The air was cold and it blew on you like winter wind. Edyn could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin, she crossed her hands over her arms trying to stay warmer than she was. Alex on the other hand was thankful he remembered to bring a jacket, he used to forget all the time and he was miserable, but toasty warm now . He felt bad for Edyn, she was wearing hardly anything, she must be freezing but he was not going to give her his jacket, he didn't care how cold it was.

"Hi, how can I help you"? The lady at the front desk asked looking at Edyn like she had just killed a puppy; she awkwardly looked at her feet trying to avoid the cold stare of the lady. "gosh, everything is cold in here!" she thought to herself .

"Edyn". Alex said before leaning against the counter and studying her; he caught her eyes and held them for a moment until Edyn got uncomfortable.

"Go on up." the lady said bluntly but loudly. They walked to the elevator. Alex was leading. He pressed the button to go up and held it for a moment, something clicked two times then he let go and the doors opened instantly. They stepped in and the doors shut fast behind Edyn, she took a deep breath like she was getting ready to say something but before she could start a white mist sprayed into the air causing her to start coughing uncontrollably. Alex instantly snapped his hand over her mouth and plugged her nose, it took a few seconds but the mist disappeared. Alex took his hand off Edyn's face, and she took a deep breath causing her to start coughing again, she coughed the whole way up; when she finally stopped her eyes were watering and he couldn't see, she stumbled to the office and tripped over the step in the hallway. Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt watched from the open door. Alex got an evil smile on his face and quietly snickered.

"You couldn't have told me about the step?" Edyn asked.

"I thought it would be funnier this way." Alex said laughing.

"Oh, well was it?" Edyn asked finally able to see again.

"Yes, it was thank you." Alex smiled.

"Oh it's on!" Edyn challenged.

"Want to go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Edyn yelled, as they sized each other up. They both got into position ready for a fun sparing competition. Alex grinned at Edyn squeezing his eyes shut and showing as many teeth as possible, causing Edyn to laugh.

"Wait, wait I need a photo of this" she smiled turning Alex towards the camera she saw a few minutes ago, she posed next to him knowing they could get a picture of that sooner or later. "OK, enough fun, lets finish what we started." they got back into position.

"Wait, wait" Mrs. Jones yelled running towards them "We need you kids in perfect condition for camp or its going to be hell for you two" she said pointing at them "now c'mon let's talk" she smiled at Edyn.

"Ha ha, she likes me better" Edyn said grinning at Alex. Alex replied by sticking his tongue at her. "Your such a child." Edyn whispered as they entered the office. Mrs. Jones was already sitting down behind the large desk that once belonged to Mr. blunt who was now standing by the side, he almost looked as if he was going to tip over.

"Have a seat." Mrs. Jones said pointing to the chairs in front of her desk, it was warmer in the office, but Edyn still thought that there should be icicles hanging from the ceiling. The room was bare with one window at the back, obviously reinforced so nothing would get out, you could probably stand with your ear against the window and you would hear nothing. The desk was brown with two manila folders on it, they were both very full of papers and photos and disks. There were many filing cabinets in the room with more folders on other agents and workers none as full as the ones sitting on the desk. The door was closed softly as they walked in, but there was no one there, it must have been automated, the door was most likely just like the window.

"So Edyn, how have you been liking London so far?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"I haven't been anywhere yet, after all I just got in. Although I can tell you that the Chinese food is amazing, better than America." Edyn smiled, she talked way to mature for her age, but then again she was way to mature for her age. They both were.

"Good, I like hearing things we have are better than America's." Mrs. Jones said.

"Anyways, what are we here for?' Alex asked.

"I am sending you two to Brecons Beacons, k unit is going too, so don't worry about that."Mrs. Jones said "when do you start school?"

"Late September." Alex mumbled knowing they will be there for a while.

"Good, you leave next Thursday." Mrs Jones added.

"Yep." Alex said dragging Edyn out the door, not giving her time to say anything else.

"She likes me better than she likes you." Edyn bragged.

"She doesn't like you better, your just really little. Wait till your my age, you'll be just another agent." Alex explained.

"How old are you?" Edyn asked.

"Sixteen." Alex answered.

"I'm not gonna live till I'm sixteen, I'll be lucky if I make it to thirteen." Edyn mumbled.

"Why do you say that?" Alex asked.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Edyn questioned.

"Yes, I think I do" Alex said.

"OK, tell me why I'm here." Edyn said.

"You messed up with the CIA, but you were too good to let you go back to your normal life, so they sent you here." Alex explained.

"Ha ha, not even close, there was an extremely powerful terrorist organization after me, the CIA knew so they hid me away for months, when they thought it died down they let me go, so I went home to find them parked in front of my house, holding a button. They blew up my house with all my family inside, so I ran from the CIA and the terrorists, the CIA found me after two months and they told me they dealt with the terrorists and that they weren't gonna bother me anymore, so they took me back and they were going to send me to live with foster parents. I ran the first chance I got, when they found me that time they were done with me, so they were gonna "get rid of me" MI6 heard about this and took me, and now I'm living with you guys in London." she explained. They had made it to the car and they stood outside just watching each other for a while, waiting for someone to say something, but neither of them knew what to say, it was all too much.

"Well, that's no fun is it." Alex said.

"Most people just say sorry when they hear about that."

"I got sick for saying sorry and people telling me sorry."

"Why would people tell you sorry? You're life is perfect."

"Kay." Alex mumbled hoping for the subject to change.

"Thanks, for not making a big deal out of it." Edyn said climbing into the car. Alex said nothing he just nodded and climbed in himself. No one said anything the whole way home, Alex was beginning to think just the car rides were awkward, he was not looking forward to the drive to Brecons Beacons it was going to be a long quiet drive, k unit would probably go down the day before like they normally do, Alex sighed a sound that everyone was used to in the house.

"What?" Wolf asked looking in a mirror to see Alex sitting in the back seat looking uncomfortable squished between Fox and Eagle; all three of them were sharing two seats so Edyn could have her own. It would only be like this till Edyn was comfortable with everyone, then they all would be fighting each other for more room.

"Nothing."

"You don't look comfortable." Wolf mocked.

"Oh really? cuz I'm super comfy, ya know squished between two grown men, both trying to see who can squish me more, they probably put money on it." Alex was cut off.

"I want in" Edyn said.

"how much you gonna bet?" eagle asked.

"Lets see" Edyn said pulling her wallet out" I got 450, but its American money"

"That's fine, we can exchange it at the bank." snake said.

"Which bank?" Alex asked.

"Well I bet that the Royal and General Bank is also a real bank, there is always people in there" Fox added.

"How much do you have?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know, all the money my parents had, but I don't know how much that is. They never told me and its all at a bank back in America." Edyn explained.

"I think you can have it transferred to a bank here." Snake said.

'Well I will have to do that sometime" she finished as they pulled up to the driveway and all piled out of the car and raced to the house. It had started sprinkling, but looking at the clouds it was gonna be a stormy night. Alex shivered not looking forwad to the storm, they had always messed him up, since Cornwall; it was raining alot harder than before once Wolf finally got the door unlocked. Alex had to unlock to door once or twice, he shook his head rembering how hard it was with four grown men pushing him and each other all trying to get in first; he still doesn't know why they all want to get in first, maybe its a game or something. It was almost pouring once he got inside and settled down, it was going to be a long night of movies and warm milk. He looked around and saw Edyn looking just as horrid as he imagined he looked. He heard the first clap of thunder and the first flash of lightning, he watched as Edyn flinched he looked around the room to find all four men looking at her not even trying to hide it.

"C'mon Edyn" Alex said, standing up motioning for her to follow, "lets get you unpacked." She climbed off the big chair she was curled up on "hold on" Alex said kindly as he quickly got a glass of milk and put it in the bottle warmer he found while cleaning out the attic for some extra money a few months back. It was better than the microwave, it worked twice as fast and he didn't have to worry about the milk being too hot. He put some microwavable popcorn in the microwave knowing he could heat two glasses of water in the same time it took to cook one bag of popcorn.

"You are very manly" Edyn said sarcastically seeing the warm milk and the bottle warmer.

"You know what" Alex said grinning at her "I think" he said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "You need to be spun"

"Put me down" she giggled "Oh lord!" she laughed burring her face into Alex's shirt, he stopped spinning her right when the microwave went off she stumbled up the stairs to her new room. Alec collected the milk and popcorn as quickly as he could; he had both glasses of milk in one of his hands and the bag of popcorn in the other, he opened her door with his elbow.

"Change of plans" Alex said "get in something comfy, we are gonna watch movies." Alex ran to his room and slipped on his favorite red plaid pajama bottoms, he just left his white t-shirt, "it was clean so why change it?" he thought. He headed down stairs almost forgetting the milk and popcorn, when he got down there, Edyn was sitting and chatting with wolf.

"Where's the rest of k unit?" Alex asked.

"They all went home, its too late for them to stay and just "hang", but I am pretty sure they are lying, being only 20:00" Wolf said as Alex went to put in the first movie, they got through Goodfellas, The Untouchables and the Godfather, falling asleep during Mafia. Alex jolted awake in a startle, he looked at the clock 04:02 he sighed it was four in the morning, he looked around and Edyn was asleep at the other end of the couch, Wolf was gone, he must have gone to bed. Alex walked over to Edyn scooping her up in his arms, she didn't wake up and try to kill him which he was half supervised half relieved about. He carried her up to her room and set her on her bed he couldn't find a blanket so he just left her, too tired to look harder. He stumbled into his room and pulled his shirt off before collapsing onto his bed.

0o0o0o

* * *

_Hey guys, so chapter one got great feedback! Sorry it took me so long to add this chapter, I didn't really have anything to type on, but I fixed it so I will most likely start updating more, probably not as much as I would like but i have school finals coming up so I will be really busy with that but I will update as soon as possibl_e. _Also, this story has like no plot, at all. So I am open to any suggestions you might have just PM me. thanks, third chapter will be up soon.(:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Get comfortable

Alex was running, faster and faster, further and further until he was sure he could not run any further, but he couldn't stop. He looked back and saw nothing but blackness, still he kept running like something was chasing him; he didn't know what it was but it terrified him, he was still running and his legs felt as if they were going to collapse, he couldn't breathe something had wrapped its hands around his neck and it was squeezing tighter and tighter until he fell to his knees. Gasping for air he fell on his back and tried to look up but he saw nothing, he could hear breathing in his ear then whispering.

"I want to make you feel as awful as everyone else you killed felt as they died." The voice was deep like a monster in a horror movie, yet it sounded feminine and familiar. All the faces of the people who he had killed or that had died when they were close to him; the faces flew past so fast he couldn't tell who they were, there were so many of them. He could feel himself starting to slip, he couldn't move, he couldn't fight. He was trapped with only one way out and he had no other choices, his eyes slipped shut his heart beat slowed, the last breath, his heart stopped, he was gone.

CRASH

Alex jumped up but got caught in the blankets that were tangled around him. Laying back down he pulled the covers out from around him and shakily climbed out of bed, his eyes were bloodshot from the nightmare, it was always the same one but he had no clue what it meant. He slowly climbed over all the blankets scattered all over his room and opened the door to see the sun shining it looked about noon. He yawned rubbing his eyes, it felt a lot earlier than it was. He slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen walking on his too long pajama bottoms. Walking into the kitchen he saw that everybody was there even Fox's girlfriend Anna, who was giving him a weird look confused he looked down and remembered he was still half naked, she was probably shocked to see all those scars but he didn't care after all it was his house, so he just shrugged her off. Edyn was standing on the counter digging through one of the cupboards that she couldn't reach from the floor, she was short probably around 4'11 Alex guessed, she didn't look strong but he guessed they all would find out in a few days.

"don't stand on the counter." Alex said quietly standing next to her pouring his coffee, she turned and glared down at him, Alex didn't see her face but he could feel her eyes drilling into his skull, she slowly moved down and sat next to him "That's no better" he mumbled sipping his coffee she sighed loudly causing everyone to smile, she was like a younger girl version of Alex.

"I'm gonna get going" Anna said standing up from her place at the bar, and starting towards the front door.

"Babe, you can take my car home" fox said following her to the door holding his keys in front of her innocent face.

"don't worry" she said leaning towards him as if to kiss him "I was going to" she finished, snatching the keys and walking out the door. Fox poked his head out and gently kissed her, before closing the door and rejoining the eavesdropping group.

"How are you going to get home if you let her take your car?" Edyn asked breaking the silence.

"Well squirt, I'm not going home for something like two weeks, we are going to brecons beacons early, like usual" fox finished ignoring the glare Edyn gave him from her spot still sitting on the counter obviously not appreciating the nickname.

"Don't ever call me that" Edyn glared.

"Well we need something to call you till you get your code name at brecons beacons" Wolf mumbled.

"How bout my name?" Edyn said changing her gaze.

"To complicated." snake said.

"So your a medic, and your telling me that Edyn is to complex for your stupid little peanut size brain to remember?" she taunted.

"Burn" Fox coughed, Alex bit his lip forcing back a smile as the rest of the group turned to hide their laughing.

0o0o0o

* * *

Alex opened his eyes just to shut them, the sun blinded him as it shone bright through the glass hitting his eyes exactly. He slowly rolled over trying his best to avoid the sun, he blindly fumbled around trying to find his phone, 4:30. His phone was probably the only thing in the whole house that wasn't in military time, he sighed, maybe they could order pizza for dinner, he had taken a much needed nap after cleaning up breakfast, he must have slept a little longer than he meant to. He slowly climbed out of his bed fighting his sheets and twisted clothes, he took a step and he fell forward catching himself with his hands about an inch from the floor. He sighed in relief and dropped to his stomach, he kicked away the blanket that was restraining his feet. He slowly stood up and cautiously took the first step before skipping out of the room and down the stairs. He froze at the bottom, realizing something was wrong. He soon relaxed realizing it was just that the rest of k-unit had left while he was sleeping.

"You sleep a ton" Edyn said starring at him from the kitchen as she slowly skimmed through the phone book, probably looking to order pizza. Alex said nothing as he climbed up onto the bar stool "So, what do you want for dinner? I'm thinking pizza, or McDonalds I am always in the mood for McDonalds. Do they deliver? if not I'll drive but they probably do, but back before I moved here the McDonalds by my house didn't deliver so" she was cut off.

"You talk a lot when in all honesty no one cares," Edyn's jaw dropped "just saying" Alex finished.

"Oh its on like donkey Kong." Edyn said loudly.

"what the hell is donkey Kong?" Alex asked.

"Don't talk to me" Edyn glared.

"Sorry" he mumbled picking up the phone and punching in the number of his favorite pizza place, he ordered from there about once a week and he had been for a year now.

"Kenny's pizza, what would you like today?" the lady on the other end asked.

"it's Alex" he said.

"Ok then just the usual?" she asked.

"yep thank you." he said hanging up the phone.

0o0o0o

* * *

"Look what I found" Edyn slurred the words together, her mouth crammed full of half chewed pizza, she held up Die Hard.

"You are no girl" Alex mumbled "your a beast" he finished as he took the movie out of her hand and crawled over to put it in, they were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table scarfing down the pizza. I guess when you only have breakfast you get this hungry, but Edyn was scaring him she was like a bottom less pit, a hole that never ends, she had eaten more than half the pizza. How was she not fat?

Alex plopped on the couch and the previews began to play. he zoned out, forgot where he was he wasn't thinking about anything or looking at anything and he didn't know what was going on, he couldn't remember anything even if he tried, it was like if was frozen in a time warp and he couldn't find the way out.

"your freaking me out" Edyn said curled up next to him, she was looking at the window next to the TV "did no one ever tell you not to look out windows at night? a monster could be looking back at you or Freddy Kruger or some serial killer like the one on Disturbia" she finished, the movie was over, the credits were shooting down the screen slow enough to know they were words but fast enough to know you couldn't read them if you tried. He looked at the clock 23:03 it was 11 o'clock? holy crap how did that happen? Alex felt his eyes slowly drooping shut.

"I'm going to bed" he mumbled standing up weakly.

"Kay, night" Edyn said flipping through the channels, Alex grunted and climbed up the stairs closing his door behind him and jumping on his bed, he was asleep immediately, and he dreamed the same dream, the dream he never wanted to dream but it came anyways and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

0o0o0o

* * *

_I can't believe I'm even writing this, it's midnight on a school night I am going to regret this a lot tomorrow. Anyways, sorry this took so long to upload, I was having major writers block and I just couldn't write any more, but I luckily got over that and finished it! This was a really hard chapter to write, that's why it's so short I promise chapter 4 will not be this short, I'm hoping for around three thousand words, but I will just have to see what happens. Please review but please don't be mean unless its constructive criticism, there is always room to improve and I have a lot of improving to do. Also, if you haven't already please check out my other stories and poems, and please review EVERYTHING. PM me if you have any questions or suggestions or if you just feel like it. Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

"lets go, lets go, lets go! I can not be late!" Edyn yelled Pounding on Alex's door.

"It's 6am and its summer, where do you need to go this badly?" Alex yelled back rolling over in his bed.

"the school, duh" she said opening his door "get out of bed" she threw a pillow at him.

"Why do you need to go to the school, you don't even go there yet" he mumbled

"I'm trying out for cheer"

"why? cheerleaders a brats"

"I wont be now lets go I really can not be late"

"fine what time do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'll get home myself"

"no you wont i will come get you" Alex said pulling his shirt on and running down the stairs

"fine but lets go" Edyn said already walking out the front door

"do i have time to brush my teeth?" Alex yelled to her

"no, just grab some gum you will be fine its not like your gonna talk to anyone"

"I'm gonna talk to you"

"am i gonna judge you"

"probably" he smirked starting the car and pulling out of the drive way

"its not called judging its called studying"

"so how many sports do you play?" Alex said dropping the hole "judging" thing

"none"

"OK how many do you want to play?"

"Um, well there is cheer, which I'm trying out for today, then i want to try lacrosse, and soccer or football whatever you want to call it, then i was thinking volleyball and gymnastics, then on the side i would be hiking, rock climbing, swimming and biking" she finished

"holy shit" Alex mumbled "your gonna do all that have a life get good grades and deal with the missions they send you on?" Alex shook his head

"I like keeping busy, but you can too because you or someone else in k unit gets to drive me to all these places" she smiled

"I thought you didn't like people, all, well most of these involve other people"

"that's why i go hunting, but none of you really seem like the hunting type so i guess i will have to find something other than hunting but has the same consent, maybe i'll be a sniper" she said loudly

"your not going to be a sniper we will find something else for you to do, and if we don't I'm sure wolf would love to go hunting with you, he seems cold enough" Alex said pulling into the schools parking lot

"he doesn't seem like the type, anyways how can i get back?"

"here take my phone you can call the house when your done it just says home and yep sorry i wont let you take the tube, MI6 would get pretty pissed so you stuck riding with me" he said as Edyn shoved the phone into her bag

"wish me luck" she mumbled "cheerleaders are real bitches" she climbed out of the car and closed the door softly before Alex could respond

* * *

"Hello?" Edyn asked answering Alex's phone, cheer tryouts were over and it was around dinnertime.

"Oh sorry i must have the wrong number" the caller said

"Maybe not, who were you calling for?"

"Alex Rider"

"Oh yep this is the right number, he just gave me his phone for the day because no one has gotten me one yet, but i needed a ride home from cheer tryouts and you would let me take the tube because he said that M- The bank" she corrected herself "would get all PO-ed and crap so yeah do you want me to give him a message or have him call you or something" Edyn asked

"um yeah can you tell him that Sabina called and to call her back?"

"course"

"thanks"Sabina said hanging up

Edyn walked out to Alex's parked car trying to ignore the girls staring at her and whispering their dirty little secrets. She sighed climbing into the car "you're right, I don't know how i will juggle all those sports I'll have to drop one, maybe volleyball or lacrosse."

"So did you have fun?" Alex asked

"Yes but the girls are really mean, meaner than in America and that's saying something" she mumbled

"Make you not want to do cheer?"

"No way, I have always wanted to be a cheerleader I have just never had time"

"And what makes you think you have time now?"

"Well I don't i just realized that i will never have time for it so why not just make time"

"Well MI6 is not gonna postpone that mission that over laps competitions"

"We'll see, Sabina called she said to call her" Edyn said noticing Alex's expression change for a split second it was like the mask ha painted on washed off but then he went back to his no emotions face.

"who is she?"

"Just someone I used to know"

"Really cuz it seems like you still know her"

"Can we just forget it?"

"ugh fine"

* * *

_Ugh I am so sick of this story I hate it so much but I am going to finish it because I know how annoying it is when people abandon their stories._

_With that said, sorry it took so long to put this chapter up and sorry its so short I just don't know what to write, I am open to any ideas and maybe i will give someone this story, Just message me if you would be interested:) But guys I really need ideas I am so lost with this. Anyways, if you like it please follow favorite and most of all REVIEW! even if it is criticism, I am very open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism nothing mean please:) thanks!  
_


End file.
